Moxette
by The Smurf and Disney Gal
Summary: This is like a movie series. Anyways, Gargamel created a new Smurfette to defeat the Smurfs. What Gargamel didn't know that the Smurfette stopped mocking. Instead, she tricks them and turns them into human or something else. This represents two of my OCs, Isabella and Moxette.


**I'm Back! I had a long break! Her is a story that represents my main OC Isabella and a new special guest. A new Smurfette spawned this story.**

**Chapter Summary: Gargamel decides a plan to defeat the Smurfs. A Smurfette came to the village. At first, a few Smurfs don't trust her and now they all trust her.**

**Notes:This is a 10 chapter story. Harassing WILL NOT be accepted in this story. Show respect :). I own the character Moxette, but not the name. Suggestions for this story is accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Smurfs.**

**Claimer: I own Moxette (name of the new smurfette) and Isabella only. And the cavern beside the Great Oak too!**

* * *

One day, Gargamel was checking on his magical spell book. He looked at it with anger. He thought about something. He remembered the day when he created Smurfette. Then, he remembered the day he created Vexy and Hackus. He thought if he could make a new smurfette, but this time, a good smurfette who is a spy and has 'moxy'.

Gargamel: Yes! Finally! I had figure out a way to get those wrecked Smurfs and find out their weaknesses. I will created 'The Moxette'.

He grabbed the ingredients and started the potion.

* * *

In the village, Isabella walked around the well finding her lucky pastel.

Isabella: Oh, where oh where is my lucky pastel?

Then suddenly, a mysterious smurfette came to the village. She noticed that she has short platinum blonde hair with a dark brown stroke. She was also wearing a strapless red dress and a yellow and green band. She wears bright yellow high heels. More Smurfs went outside their house to see the mysterious smurfette. Unknown to the Smurfs, with all the movement she was doing, the unknown smurfette mocks her.

Isabella: Can you cut out on mocking me?

Unknown Smurfette: Do you notice something?

Isabella: You have 'moxy'?

Unknown Smurfette: That is why my name is Moxette!

The Smurfs: Moxette?

Moxette: (repeating what they say and copying their actions) Moxette? Yes, it is Moxette. I heard you have a leader.

Clumsy: Uh, we do! I will lead you to Papa Smurf.

Isabella: All the Smurfs trust her, but I don't. She might just ruin me.

Smurfette: I heard you Isabella, you're right. I really don't trust her also.

Handy and Hefty: We don't trust her either.

She turned around and what appeared in her faced is a evil smirk.

Vexy and Hackus: We're with you.

Vexy: She's giving me the creeps.

Isabella started coming to the lab, following them.

* * *

**In Papa Smurf's Lab**

Papa Smurf: A new smurfette? Well, welcome to the family! May I know you're name?

Moxette: It's Moxette, Papa Smurf.

Papa Smurf: Well Moxette! We should have a get together. I will ask Handy to build you a special house.

Moxette: Thank you Papa Smurf!

Isabella caught up with them and opened the door.

Isabella: Why Papa Smurf? I don't really trust her.

Papa Smurf: She is a fellow Smurf now, you cannot change it anymore.

Isabella: You don't believe in me? Lucky there are also a few Smurfs not believing in her! She mimicked me!

Moxette: I would never do that!

Isabella: Fine! If you don't believe me and the other Smurfs, I HATE YOU ALL!

Papa Smurf: (remembering something) It says in her book that she doesn't believe in new Smurfs coming to the village that does something bad to her and she looses her temper when none of the Smurfs believe her.

Isabella stormed of the lab and slammed the door which broke 5 of Papa Smurf's bottles. She was seen crying and running outside and the other Smurfs asking her verified question.

Isabella: Just leave me alone you Smurfs!

When she came into her room, she sat on her vanity and cried looking at her reflection.

Isabella: What have I become?

Moxette saw her and had once again an evil smirk on her face. She turned around to see Papa Smurf.

Papa Smurf: You may leave now, I heard from Brainy a while ago Smurfette will let you stay in her house for a little while.

Moxette: No Papa Smurf, I would rather stay with Isabella. I can have a talk with her later.

Papa Smurf: Very well, Moxette (smiling).

Moxette walked out of the lab and gave a sweet smile. When she walked out, she ran into the forest. She hid in a small cavern near the Great Oak.

Moxette: Soon, I will be able to find their weaknesses, starting with the first smurfette that I mocked.

She ran back to the village and started spying on Isabella.

* * *

Moxette saw Isabella's house and started peeking on her window. She can see her brushing her hair. She heard her singing.

Isabella: (singing)

_Smurf at me, I will never pass for a smurfy sis_

_Or a smurfy daughter_

_Can it be?_

_I'm not meant to smurf this part_

_Cause of her_

_I am now just out of the family_

_And maybe they will smurf my heart_

_Who is that smurf I see,_

_Smurfing straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection _

_somesmurf I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot smurf_

_Who I am _

_Though I've tried_

_When will my reflection smurf_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection smurf_

_Who I am inside?_

Moxette: I got it! I can steal her voice and turn myself like her! Then, I can turn her human.

Moxette ran to the door and knocked.

Isabella: Who's there?

Moxette: It's me, Moxette!

Isabella: (with a low and sad voice) Come in!

Moxette: Isabella, can I talk to you?

Isabella: Sure!

Moxette: I'm so sorry I mocked you like that it's just that, I like you very much.

Isabella: Really?

Moxette: Yes! Friends?

Isabella: Hmm, you apologized to me which is the right thing to do so, friends! And, I'm also sorry for doubting you!

Moxette: It's okay! Can I sleep in your house while my house is still being made?

Isabella: Sure!

**Outside Isabella's House...**

Handy: I'm glad they made up, which made me believe in her now.

Smurfs that don't believe in Moxette a while ago: You said it!

* * *

Nightfall came, everyone was asleep, except Isabella and Moxette.

Moxette: May I ask you something?

Isabella: You may! So, what is it?

Moxette: (sigh) Do you like to be human?

Isabella: For smurf's sake I do!

Moxette: I can turn you human, but, the spell said you must take someone's voice away.

Isabella: Anything to be human.

Moxette: Lets get started right now.

Isabella: Okay!

Moxette grabbed the ingredients and mixed it up.

Moxette: Sing!

Isabella: What?

Moxette: You have to sing in order for me to take your voice.

Isabella: Fine!

Isabella sang the song she sang a while ago. After a minute, a glowing ball was taken away from Isabella's throat and was dragged into Moxette's pink amulet.

Moxette: Run away! In the forest, QUICK!

Isabella ran away to the forest then suddenly, she felt dizzy then fall into sleep.

* * *

**What do you think will happen next? And who will be the next one Moxette is gonna turn human or do something else? Hope you like it! No harassing please! If you don't like my work, its okay but do not express your dislikes so we can make this website a better place :).**


End file.
